The Writer And The Singer
by katara-zuko1714
Summary: Korra is a normal girl that writes songs but never sings them. Mako need someone to help with his next album. A contest is held and Korra wins. What happens feelings start to get in the way? NO BENDING! Makorra and Bosami.
1. Chapter 1

I ran across the street so I don't get crushed on my first day in the city. Man can't people around here drive at all? Hi, if your wondering I'm Korra Williams, and I moved here to New York City to live my dream of being a singer. I know what you're thinking: "How she going to do that?"

Well there was a contest that was held to work with the Mako Anders. Yeah, every girl you know cries over his songs when it comes on the radio. I don't know what those girls see in him but they are clearly into him then Justin Bieber or One Direction. Well if you win, you come to New York and help him work on his next album. I'm really happy to be the one who got picked, out all the million girls they could have picked they picked me.

I finally made my way up the giant building that said: **Fire Ferrets Records. **Sometimes I wonder, can they make up any other names? I walked inside and saw a woman sitting at her desk typing away in her computer. I made my way over to her and stood there for a little while before she looked up and smiled.

"Hello, welcome to Fire Ferret Records. How may I help you today?" the woman asked.

"I'm Korra Willimas and I'm here to see Mako Anders." I told her. She backed up from me and went to get a few forms and handed them to me.

"Here you go sweetheart. Mr. Mako is on the 35th floor, thrid door on the right. Just tell him your name and hand him the forms. Have a Fire Ferret day!" the lady told me before she went back to typing. I smiled back and walked over to the elevator and pushed the 35 button and rolled my eyes at the woman. Really "Have a Fire Ferret day", what are we in first grade? I finally made it to the 35th floor and slowly walked to the third door on the right. I was terrified. What if they didn't want me to help Mako? I closed my eyes and relaxed before knocking on the door and opening my eyes.

The flew open, with a guy with bight green eyes and dark brown hair like mine. He smiled at me and I smiled back before speaking.

"Hi, I'm Korra Willimas. I'm here for Mako Anders." I said.

"Um, yeah. Hi, I'm Bolin, Mako's brother. He's in his office, come in." Bolin moved out the way so I could walk in and take a sit in a nice red chair. Bolin then walked to a door that said: **Mako Ander's Office. **This dude has his name on a door. Like really? The door flew open and the brother of this superstar walked in and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**In Mako's Office**

**(Mako's POV)**

"Yes Bo." I said not looking up from my computer.

"Korra Willimas, the girl that won your contest is here." he said flatly.

"Oh, okay tell her to come in. Thanks bro." I said as he walked out. It was only two weeks ago that I held that cotest and the girl was already here. A girl maybe no older than 22, with blue eyes and dark brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. She smiled at me and I didn't know if I should smile back or say something to her. Bolin left the room leaving me and Korra, I guess, alone.

"Hi." she said taking a seat in the chair in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Mako." I said trying to play it cool.

" Korra. Here, the lady at the front dest on the first floor, told me to give you this." she handed me some form that I have to sing saying that Korra is now apart of Fire Ferret Records. After a few minutes of signing, I put her formes in a file.

"Ms. Korra you are now apart of Fire Ferret Records." I said shaking her hand. She smiled before shaking my hand back.


	2. Chapter 2

This was awesome! I'm now working with Mako Anders the biggest solo artist in the U.S.A and some parts of Southwest Africa and Asia. I ran up to my small apartment and turned the lock to be greeted my white Alaskan husy named Naga.

"Hey girl did you miss me?" I asked her. Naga has been my best friend since I was four years old. My husky licked my face and I smiled.

Then my phone started to ring; it was a call from Mako. Should I awnser it? Of course he's my damn boss!

"Hello?" I tried to keep clam.

"Kora, it's me." Mako said from the other line. Like no shit, it's the Bad Girl's Club.

"Oh, hi Mako, what's up?" I asked while sitting on my bed with Naga jumping on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

"I was wondering if you could come in the morning so we can write the song."

"Um, ok bye." I hung uo and fell asleep

* * *

**Sorry, but bad girls the season final is on. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Korra's POV**

It was early morning, when I opened my eyes to the bright sun of New York City. I then remembered that I was help Mako write a new song today. I slowly got out of my warm bed and made my way to my green colored bathroom. I turned on the light then the shower and pulled off the clothes that I forgot to change out of from the day before. I stepped into the warm shower and thought about what might happen today. What if I wasn't good enough?

After what seemed like forever, I turned the water off and wrapped my robe around myself before blow drying my hair out, then brushing it, and finally hot pressing it. I put on a little eye liner and lip gloss before stepping out and turning out the lights to my bathroom. Walking to my closet, I picked out a purple shirt with black skinny jeans and my purple flats. After getting dressed, I grabbed my bag, phone, told Naga bye and walked to my new job.

* * *

**Mako's POV**

This was going to be hard. It's my first time working with someone besides my brother Bolin. I was at my desk thinking of some lyrics, but nothing came to me like it always did. I was right this was going to be hard.

"Hey bro." Bolin said walking into my office with something red in his hands.

"Hey Bo. What is that in your hand?" I asked.

"Oh it's Pabu." he said smiling.

"Well, you shouldn't cover his face because I thought that was a rat hiding in your hand."

"Sorry. It was cold outside for him." Bolin said.

"Bolin it's the middle of the summer." I told him.

"Whatever." he said while sitting on the red sofa I have in my office. I was tapping on my notebook really fast. Why couldn't I think of something? Then a knock at my door followed by "It's Korra, Mako." the voice said from behind the door tore my thoughts away from the song.

"Okay bro have fun, but not to much fun." Bolin said in a joking matter. He opened the door let Korra in, said a quick "Hi" and then closed the door behind him. My brother is very weird.

"Ready to start?" Korra asked me while taking a seat on my red sofa.

"Yeah." I said walking over to her and sat on the coffee table.

"What should be the title?" I asked.

"This is me." Korra said. I wrote it down while thinking something that I had in mind.

"I was thinking about how it should start and it should go like this." she added, while grabbing my notebook and started to write and sing.

**I've always been the kind of girl**  
**That hid my face**  
**So afraid to tell the world**  
**What I've got to say**  
**But I have this dream right inside of me**  
**I'm gonna let it show**  
**It's time to let you know**  
**To let you know**

**This is real, this is me**  
**I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now**  
**Gonna let the light shine on me**  
**Now I've found who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I wanna be**  
**This is me**

"That was amazing." I said truthfully. She smiled before countinued to sing and write.

**o**_** you know what it's like**_  
**_To feel so in the dark_**  
**_To dream about a life_**  
**_When you're the shining star_**  
**_Even though it seems like it's too far away_**  
**_I have to believe in myself_**  
**_It's the only_**_ way_

**_This is real, this is me_**  
**_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now_**  
**_Gonna let the light shine on me_**  
**_Now I've found who I am_**  
**_There's no way to hold it in_**  
**_No more hiding who I wanna be_**  
**_This is me_**

"Mako?" Korra said shaking her hand in my face. Okay maybe I did zone out.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked.

"This is your part." she said handing my back my notebook. I read the verse before singing it.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**  
**The reason that I'm singing**  
**I need to find you**  
**I gotta find you**  
**You're the missing piece I need**  
**The song inside of me**  
**I need to find you**  
**I gotta find you**

I handed Korra back the notebook and let her write some more before we started to sing.

"I sing the first line then after that we sing together." she told me. I shook my head dumbly at her before pullinh it together.

**This is real, this is me**  
**I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now**  
**Gonna let the light shine on me**  
**Now I've found who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I wanna be**  
**This is me**

"This is your part again."

**You're the missing piece I need**  
**The song inside of me (This is me)**  
**You're the voice I hear inside my head**  
**The reason that I'm singing**

"And we sing together." I said.

**Now I've found who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I wanna be**  
**This is me**

"Amazing." I said.

"Let's go get some lunch. My treat." Korra said. I grabbed my stuff and she grabbed her's before walking to lunch. Maybe it wasn't so hard working with someone.

* * *

**hi readers. this chapter is longer and im sorry about the long wait :P, high school is starting to wear me out! the song i chose was "this is me." from demi lovato and joe jonas. ok bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Korra's Pov**

We walked up to a place called "Bay Breeze". A very fancy seafood place, after ordering me and Mako started to ask each other questions.

"Your amazing at singing and writing songs, why don't you record them?" Mako asked me.

"Because I not famous and plus what big singer is getting to help me?" I asked him.

"I will." he said.

"Really?"

"I'll make you a deal. On one of my tours I'll let you sing a song you wrote and I'll make an album just with your songs."

"I don't do large places." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because, one time in fifth grade we had a talent show and I started to sing then I opened my eyes and I started to forget the words. So from that day on I never did another talent show unless it was in front of my friends or family." I told Mako.

* * *

**Mako's Pov**

"Very sad story." I told her.

"Whatever." We ate in silent, paid the bill, and went back to the studio.

"Can we do one more song before you go?" I asked Korra.

"Okay." We sat at our places before we left and I took the notebook and started to write the title _"Hate That I Love You."_

"Very nice title." Korra said jokingly.

"This is for everyone with an ex, that still loves them." I said.

"Oh."

"How should it start?" I asked.

"Do I always have to start?" Korra asked.

"Maybe." I said.

_"That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand ya_

_Most everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I like it for a while?" _Korra said.

**"No, but you want let me**

**You upset me girl, and then you kiss me lips**

**All of suddden I forget, that I was upset**

**Can't remember what you did." **Mako said.

_"But I hate it_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong."_

**"But I hate it**

**You know exactly how to touch**

**So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more**

**Sad, I despire that I adore you."**

_"And I hate how much I love you boy _

_I can't stand how much I __need you_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so."_

**"You complete know the power that you have**

**The only one that makes me laugh."**

_"Sad, and it's not fair_

_How you take advantage of the fact_

_That I.. love you beyond the reason why_

_And it's just ain't right."_

**"And I hate how much I love you girl**

**I can't stand how much I need you**

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

**But I just can't let you go**

**But I ate how I love you so."**

"One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me

And your kiss wont' make me weak

But no one in this world knows me the way you know me

So you'll probably always have a spell on me." They both said.

_"That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_That's much I love you_

_As much as I need you."_

"And I hate how much I love you (x2)

I can't stand how much I need you

And I hate how much I love you 

But I just can't let you go

And I hate how I love you so (x2)" They finished.

"Great." Mako said.

"See you later." Korra said getting her things together.

"Wait, you have homework."

"What?"

"You have to write two songs for your album."

"Okay fine."

"Goodnight Korra."

"Goodnight Mako." Korra said leaving his office and walking home.

* * *

**the song was "hate that i love you." by rihanna and ne-yo. the bold is mako. the italic is korra and the underline is both. until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Korra's Pov**

I can't believe Mako give me homework! What I'm in first grade. Anyways I was half way home, when it started raining. Really? Since I didn't have an umbrella, I have to keep walking. Lucky thing it only took me a few more minutes before I walk into my dry apartment. I walk to my room and found Nāga lieing on my bed. I walk in the bathroom, turn on the water to the shower, and waited a few moments before I took off my wet clothes and stepped into the hot shower.

* * *

**Mako's Pov**

I drove home, when I noticed that it started to rain. I guess it would be like this tomorrow too. When I got home I walked into the living room and found Bolin and our three friends Howl, Iroh, and Tahno playing on the Xbox.

"Hey Bo, hey guys." I said.

"Hey. How was work?" Bolin asked.

"Well, me and Korra made two songs today, we went to lunch and I'm helping her with something. Other than that a pretty good day" I told him while taking off my shoes and sitting on the sofa.

"Help with what?" Iroh asked.

"Well she's a good singer and I'm going to help her with making her own album."

"One question; how does Asami feel about you spending alot of time with another girl?" Tahno asked. It was so silent that a penny could drop and you hear it.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Bolin asked.

"Guys, me and Korra are just friends." I told them.

"Mako, when your around a person for so long you start getting feelings for that person." Howl said in a mother like voice.

"No shit Sherlock." I said.

"Well that is no way to talk to your mother young man. Go to your room." Howl said in that same mother like voice.

"Howl?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah."

"Shut the hell up." Iroh said.

"Anyway, but Howl is right Mako. You hang around Korra alot and Asami will find out and get the wrong idea." Tahno said.

"Guys, for the last time me and Korra are friends and only will be friends." I said.

"Whatever you said Mako. By the way you and Korra would make a good couple." Tahno said. That time I threw a pillow at his head.

* * *

**hello readers, here is the next chapter. i finally put asami in it. i kept re-writing it, so yeah. i'll try to update thursday and friday, and all next week since we're out from school. peace out home dogs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Korra's POV**

I got out the shower, dried myself and put on some shorts and tank top. I laid in my bed thinking about the songs I was going to write.

**Mako's POV**

I laid on my bed and thought of what the guys said that night. Maybe they were right. I just hope Asami doesn't get the wrong idea. I fell asleep after turning off the light.

**Bolin's POV**

I woke up to a bang on the door and Howl, Iroh, and Tahno heard it too.

"What the hell?" Howl asked. Mako then came running down the stairs with the same expression we had.

"Who's at the door at seven in the morning?" he asked. Iroh walked to the door and answered it.

**Iroh's POV**

I opened the door to a girl with tan skin and blue eyes.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi. Does Mako live here." she said.

"Yeah come in." I closed the door behind her and showed her where Mako was.

**Mako's POV**

I saw Korra walking into the living room with a pissed off look.

"Hey Korra." Bolin said.

"Hey Bo." she said before looking at me. Then she handed me the newspaper and crossing her arms. I looked and it had me and her sitting at the lunch place we ate at and at the bottom it said: _Mako's new girl. _I was in hell.

* * *

**i know short, but i'm really busy right now, bye**


End file.
